1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to suspension elastic belts for seats, backs and the like, which are particularly but not exclusively intended to be used in the field of transport industry and of the furnishing and, more particularly, it relates to a machine for automatically applying hooks to the ends of such belts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspension elastic belts have been well known for a number of years and are provided at both ends thereof with a hook intended to be inserted in a respective hole provided in a supporting frame. These elastic belts are mounted on the relevant frame under tension so as to support the conventional padded portion of the seat or back and to elastically accomodate the weight of sitting persons.
Of course, the elastic belts must have the necessary strength and be very resistant, particularly in the location in which the hook is secured, since this is the weakest area most liable to fatique wear.
In a preceding Italian Utility Model of the same applicant this wear problem has been solved by providing a T-shaped hook which is mounted on the belt ends through a bushing provided with a center hole intended to receive the hook shank so that the T-projecting arms will lie in this bushing which is then closed about these arms so that the belt ends will be locked by the bushings, thereby firmly retaining the hooks in position. This, of course, represents an advantage with respect to the hooking systems heretofore used. However, the very pronounced disadvantage suffered by these elastic belts lies in the fact that the hooks are still applied to the belts by hand or by hand-operated small devices and this operation, therefore, is time consuming and very expensive since it requires much labor.